


Gallantmon Vs Beelzemon

by MitzvahRose



Series: Wizardmon's Quest [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitzvahRose/pseuds/MitzvahRose
Summary: My first real attempt at a fight scene. This was the original 2nd chapter of Wizardmon's Quest, but as you can see it didn't make the final cut for fairly clear reasons, if you've seen Tamers. Didn't want to trash all my hard work... so, here we are now.





	Gallantmon Vs Beelzemon

***Trix's POV***

Suddenly, Clash! Steel against steel ripped through the night, breaking the deafening silence.

Abruptly, he was somewhere else; a ruined landscape, strewn with crushed marble blocks. A castle tottered in the near distance, looking on the verge of collapsing. The sky was an angry, bruised color, a storm hidden within. It was a mix of blacks, purples, grays, and blues, looking just as beat up as the ground. The most apparent colors; however, were blood red and black. The whole scene was truly nightmarish. To top it all off, two figures were in the center of all the carnage. And by the looks of it, they were fighting to the death. Their chests were clearly heaving as they stood at a standstill, glaring at one another. Digital and real blood was splattered across their armor. Rips, tears, and dents were apparent on each. Bits of data were drifting off of both of them.

Instantly, they leapt at one another, a blur in the dark landscape. Ringing echoed throughout the field as they struck at one another, too fast for the eye to follow. They looked almost elegant, majestic. And yet, they were terrible, gruesome, and terrifying in their deadly dance. Almost as quickly as they leapt, they broke apart. I quickly took this time to study them.

Both figures were tall and humanoid. One was wearing white and red armor and seemed knight-like. Despite all the wear and tear and the lack of decent light, his armor still glinted. He was the easier of the two to pinpoint, as he stuck out against his surroundings. His face was covered, so I was unable to make out his expression, but I'm guessing that he was glaring at his adversary. He appeared to be the more damaged of the two, and I wondered whether or not he had fought in a battle directly beforehand. It wouldn't be surprising considering the landscape. The other was the one that caught my attention, however. He was taller than his opponent, more demonic looking while the other was regal. Clad all in black leather, he blended in well with his surroundings. He had a long tail, and what looked like two shotguns. One strapped to his thigh, while the other gripped in hand. He appeared to be some kind of biker digimon, which left me wondering… where was his bike?

I'm not sure why I'm so dang interested in him. I just am. But, the bizarre thing was that he seemed somehow familiar. Weird, huh?

 _'Oh, I get it!'_ I thought confidently. _'This is just a dream.'_ I grinned, _'Alright, time to sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!'_ Then I thought a moment. _'Wait, shouldn't I be a bit… I dunno, disgusted with this scene?'_ Then I had a disturbing thought. _'Am I… comfortable with this?'_ I shivered. _'No, can't be. I ain't a monster like those jerks back home say! But… what if I am?'_ I shook my head vigorously. _'Nah, can't think like that. Won't do me any good. Besides, I ain't like those guys fighting there.'_

Almost as though on cue, the demonic looking figure, fast as lightning, raised his shotgun and fired. The knight brought up his shield and deflected it, grunting slightly. He was pushed back by the sheer force of the blast. Not giving the armored digimon any time to retaliate, the biker rushed at him. The two digimon met, and began slashing at one another. One using claws, while the other a previously absent spear. The knight jabbed forward and the biker stepped to the side, followed up by a roundhouse kick. The knight dismissed his spear and caught the biker's foot as it came towards him. The stunned Digimon was stopped cold. With a grunt, the knight tossed him into the air, summoning his spear once more. His spear began to glow with raw power. He then shouted in a clear, strong voice. " **Royal Joust!** " A bolt of lightning shot out of his weapon and sailed straight up, in the direction of the biker Digimon. There was a loud explosion in the sky and then… nothing. Silence. I waited in anxiety wondering what happened to him and if he was alright. Wait a second, why do I care about him at all? Heck, why should I care about him? He even looks like an evil Digimon. The knight waited a moment. Apparently believing he had finished the job, he lowered his weapon and slowly began to look down, when he suddenly tensed. What was visible of his eyes widened as he looked up. I looked up as well, anticipating what was going to happen when I suddenly heard the… roar of an engine? Huh? A flash of light appeared above the knight and began to grow as it hurtled downwards towards him. The knight dove to the side as dust cloud billowed up where he had been standing at a second ago. The knight got to his feet once more and got into a fighting stance, warily eyeing the haze. Another rumble as the engine purred, a blast of grey, white smoke shot out from the grey cloud, and the leather-clad Digimon leapt out, only this time he was riding his motorcycle. The biker and his bike, heh, should've seen it coming.

The knight was astonished. "That should have killed you!"

The biker smirked, then in a deep voice, he responded, "Sorry to disappoint ya, bub."

At that, he revved the engine and drove straight at him. The knight sprinted to the side in order to avoid him, but the biker just came back around. They repeated this process a few times until the motorcycle finally hit its mark, just glancing the side of the armored digimon, but it was enough. That sent him tumbling to the ground, landing on his butt. (I smirked at that) He quickly got to his feet, though with some difficulty. Snickering, the biker began to literally drive circles around him, going faster and faster. The knight tried to follow this, wincing as the other digimon shot at him, the bullets pinging off his armor. He started to pick up even more speed, so much so, that he began to look as though he was blurring in and out of existence. And then, he wasn't there anymore. I frantically looked around, he had disappeared! The bike kept driving, but he was gone! The knight seemed mildly worried to, but then he appeared to give up, closing his eyes and just standing there. Instantly, the biker appeared out of nowhere and hurtled towards the idle standing Digimon. The knight's eyes shot open. He took the blows thrown at him, then clubbed his attacker in the face with his shield, sending him sprawling. The knight bent down, grimacing, grabbed him by the tail and threw him into a boulder, making a large crack. Yet again, his spear began to glow with raw power. " **Royal Joust!** " The light coming from the attack smashed into the biker digimon, breaking right through the rock he crashed into, causing an enormous, showy, explosion.

I groaned as I was buffeted by the force of the eruption, debris flying through the air, some leaving large gashes across my body as they passed me. One particularly large hunk of stone rocketed towards me. My eyes widened, "Oh sh-" I dove to the side, my hands over my head, the boulder narrowly missing me, before I could finish my thought. I looked up in time for the biker to shakily get to his feet. He began firing at the digimon that was coolly walking up to him. Ping, ping, ping! Nothing. They seemed to be doing absolutely no damage to him whatsoever. Ping, ping… click, click, click. The biker digimon's eyes widened in fury as he dropped his gun, scowling. The knight continued to walk toward him, unfazed, cape rippling in the light wind.

"Ugh, how did you…?"

I could almost hear the smirk the knight's voice, "Have you forgotten, demon? You have used that trick on me before, quite recently, I might add."

"Yah, well you're so dumb I figured it would work again."

"Well, don't 'figure' such things next time." He stopped right in front of him, raising his spear, eyes darkened. "If there is a next time."

The biker suddenly ducked down and swung his leg around, causing the knight to jump up. The biker sprinted beneath him, jumping up into the air on the other side. The knight Digimon swiftly turned around, but not quickly enough as the biker did I flip in mid-air clubbing the other Digimon right in the face with his spiked boot, back flipping off of him, landing neatly on his feet behind him. The knight Digimon stumbled backwards as the other Digimon rushed towards him. His claws began to glow an eerie purple as he slashed at the knight. "Darkness Claw!"

The knight Digimon cried out in pain, falling to his knees. Chuckling darkly, the biker-like Digimon casually strolled up to him. He kicked the knight digimon, forcing him to look up. He took out his other gun. "Time to say goodbye, and this time, no one's here to help you."

Despite the situation he was in, the regal Digimon replied with a strong voice, staring his death straight in the eye. "You and your kind will never win Demon. Not as long as there are forces of light, such as I,-" The last of his sentence seemed to garble as he got to, supposedly, his name.

He chuckled, "Oh, but I just did." Then he paused. "Eh?"

He stared straight at me, past his opponent, and snickered. A tooth poked out against his lip, his gun still pressed against the other digimon's head. _'Did he... see me?'_ I thought, both confused and frightened at the same time. He laughed maniacally and gave me a crooked grin. He paused again, "So, kid… ya recognize me?" I stared at him terrified, not comprehending. This was new; a dream character had never talked to me before. He chuckled, the look on my face must have been priceless, thank Fanglongmon that Candlemon wasn't here.

"Kid? You mean there is a child here?"

"No, I mean the 4 Sovereigns arrived, of course there's a kid, idiot! And not just any kid."

"Wha-What nonsense do you speak of demon."

"Nonsense?" He chuckled, "Hmph, I'm telling the truth-for once. See for yourself." He pushed the digimon back with his gun so he could look.

"What? Oomph!" He hesitated, frowing than warily began to turn around, exposing his back to the demonic biker. Then his eyes widened farther than I thought they could. "No… It can't be!"

The biker laughed mockingly, darkly, "Oh, but it is."

I finally seemed to get me voice, "I-It can't be what?" The biker laughed while the knight looked terrified, but why? I looked behind me quickly to make sure that he wasn't staring at anything sneaking up on me. There was nothing there. It was just the three of us here, as far as I was aware. I shivered as turned back, and that's when I realized the knight was staring at me. "Why-why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, uncharacteristically scared. Not even the other digimon back at Witchelny ever looked at me that way, so why was a knight digimon, who could easily pummel me into the ground if he wanted to, doing it?

"Your-your… No, I cannot allow this!" He struggled to bring his arm around, summoning his spear. But the biker digimon sprang into action, acting quickly. He placed his boot on the digimon's arm, putting it at a painful angle. I winced for him, though neither digimon noticed.

"Not so fast."

BANG! The blast rang throughout the wasteland.


End file.
